


A Very Wentworth Christmas

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comfort Reading, Dirty Dancing References, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Ficlet Collection, First chapter is a Wentworth/Hannibal crossover AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I made this for some close friends, Making Love, Murder Wives, One Shot Collection, One chapter contains a Star Wars/Wentworth crossover AU, Romance, Star Wars References, This is still a Christmas fic after all, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, some violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Here is a list of chapters I made for some close friends in the fandom. Each chapter will be for a person to their interests in Wentworth with Joan and/or FreakyTits. If I leave anyone out, I don't mean to and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!





	1. For oceansinmychest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some of my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+of+my+friends).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For oceansinmychest:
> 
> "The aim of art is to represent not the outward appearance of things, but their inward significance." - Aristotle

Hands moved quickly across the board, the knife as it cut through raw meat. Seasoned to just give it the right amount of kick. Precisely cutting each vegetable. This is a course for two, but if one looks at the amount you'd think that there was a dinner for a group. Perhaps that was the plan originally. Who knows exactly as one watches this display. Music plays in the background and you hear _Vide Cor Meum_.

There is blood on the hands. Whose blood is unknown. You're unsure if it's blood of a person or the meat from what is being prepared. You're actually unsure what is being prepared at this moment. It's anyone's guess but it's prepared with a love and care that is often not granted to humanity. Very few receive the love and respect from these hands.

It is prepared though with a respect towards its guest. The chef has high respect for the person arriving. They feel an affinity for this person as if they could be a friend. Let's not forget, however, that respect is only granted to those who earn it.

Everything created shows a love and a beauty to it. The food is displayed as art. It's almost something you don't want to eat for this reason. Presentation is important here; not to impress but to admire. Only a few can admire the time and dedication it takes to prepare this meal.

The doorbell rings and our chef calmly finishes putting dinner onto the table. The door opens and you see not someone you expect for this scenario, but if one considers it, it's actually fitting.

“Hello, Joan.”

“Hello, Hannibal.”

“May I take your coat?” He asks quietly and she allows him.

You watch as she takes in her surroundings, smiling gently at the music playing. It is something they have in common, the love of opera and classical music.

“Thank you. I brought wine just like you asked.”

He smiles at her and pours the wine into her glass, a smirk to his lips as he sits down across from her.

“This is a beautiful full-course dinner. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. It is the least I can do for someone whose work I admire.”

“My work?”

“Yes... you unleash that killer inside. There is no shame in that.”

“I suppose not. Not many understand this.”

“Do you know why you do it, Joan?”

She sipped her wine and he bit into his food, slowly closing his eyes at the taste. She began to eat it and closed her eyes in appreciation.

“My compliments to the chef. What is this?”

Hannibal hesitates. “I assure you nothing here is vegetarian, but if I tell you what it is, I don't think you'd finish eating it.”

She raises her brow and continues to eat. “Fair enough. However, it's not often that I eat with someone.”

“Yes, you like to eat alone. For good thinking time is what you said,” he replied and smiled.

Silence passed and he stared at her. “Do you know why?”

“Asking me why would give a simple answer as to the reason I commit the things I do.”

“Well, it is Christmas. Enlighten me. Tell me about your work.”

She proceeds to explain to him everything that she has done for the greater good. She tells him a little about Jianna and his eyes soften.

“I once had a sister,” he says quietly.

Empathy is not something either of these two share, at least not in the same way as the average person. It is small, as if it was pushed so far back that it is numbed. It only comes out for those they respect, for those that they are reminded of from the ghosts of the past. But if one looks deep down during a time before their innocence was taken away, you will see there is pain behind their actions. However, some of that is lost and the animal within comes out. The true nature comes out. Is this from nature or nurture? Perhaps both. One may never know.

“Does Will understand why you do what you do?”

“Will Graham?” He asked. She nods slowly and he continues. “He thinks he understands. He thinks he isn't like me, but I see potential in him. I only wish he could see how much I care. How much I see all that he is. I see the light and the darkness. He is not so appreciative of that.”

Joan thought about this. “Vera is the same way. She has great potential. However, I don't like thinking we are the same but I see the dark and the light. I can draw it out.”

“They are two of the same creatures. Both wearing their heart on their sleeve. They have the ability to feel empathy and to put themselves in the shoes of others. They are different but relatively the same. They just let their conscience get in the way, but every human being is capable of committing acts of great cruelty,” he said softly.

“Is your conscience clear?” She asked.

“Always,” he said and smiled.

She smiled back as they continued to eat. “Why do you do what you do? Quid pro quo.”

He took a sip of his wine. “There are people in this world who have no respect or kindness. Some think they are better than others.”

“Do you think you are better than others?”

“But of course. I'm the only one who can see people for what they are. Don't you feel this way?”

Joan lifted her brow. “Then yes... I, too, can see people for what they are.”

“Don't you do things for the sake of curiosity?”

She furrowed her brow. “For curiosity?”

“Yes, for curiosity. I am always curious. Sometimes I'm just doing things to see what happens.”

“I suppose I do the same, but I always have a greater purpose,” she said softly as she took another bite from her plate.

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he drank his wine. “I have a greater purpose too, but not many understand that.”

“Vera is one of my greatest achievements. I treasure my relationship with her but she will never understand why I do what I do.”

“Neither does Will in my case. But this is our design.”

“You're correct. This is our legacy,” she said.

“Do you enjoy killing just like I do?”

“I do... is that something to be worried about?”

“Only by those who don't understand our work. Have you ever considered eating the rude?” He asked lightly.

Joan looked down at her plate, swallowing. “Is that what we're doing now?”

He looked thoughtful before he answered. “I would always give you the choice for that. I respect you too much. Merry Christmas to you, and why don't we continue for some dessert? You can tell me about your life. Quid pro quo,” he said.

She paused and looked at her plate and him, smelling the wine before she drank it again. She could leave here. She could decide that this little dinner wasn't worth it for he exposed some of what and who she is, but they were of the same animal in many ways and she also had respect for that.

_This is my design._

_For the greater good._

“If you tell me more about where to proceed at the prison, I will gladly share stories with you. I'm sure we can reach a mutual benefit in our interactions,” she said.

He smiled slowly. “Now that I'm very curious about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ocelot aka oceansinmychest: You have been one of the people who has been my friend in the really early parts of joining this fandom, and I really treasure our friendship and how we've gotten to know each other. You're incredibly smart and talented as well as very kind. It's been great being able to talk to you after all these months and read your writing as well as write with you. The inner workings of your mind and how you view life and art is simply fascinating, my friend. I hope one day we can meet, and that you enjoy this little fic and have a Merry Christmas! <3


	2. For anyone feeling lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I look into the eyes of an animal I do not see an animal. I see a living being. I see a friend. I feel a soul." - A.D. Williams

Joan had no family. She was a rather solitary person and it wasn't until Jianna and Shayne came into her life did she start to care about the sense of family. How cruel life was to snuff that out so quickly. The holidays were hard because her mother was gone and her father could be abusive. It made her not look forward to Christmas or any other holiday. He was especially hard to receive comfort from. She didn't have many friends so she looked to stray animals in order to receive that comfort growing up.

Joan walked into the living room. It was still early morning and normally she'd go out for a run but it was going to be a rather hot day. The fencing studio was closed and that also reminded her of her father. Despite seeing him over the years, it was still painful and a mix of memories flooded her mind. She avoided it especially during Christmas.

Perhaps she'd go for a walk anyway. She needed the exercise and to clear her head. She walked out and it was sunny outside. It was a rather beautiful day and she imagined others would be getting together with their families. She had a sudden feeling of envy at the ease at which people were able to do this. She always felt left out as if she never belonged. Despite feeling confident with her job at the prison, even she felt out of place among the officers. They had a Christmas party the other night and she'd only attended for a small time. Vera was there and she had smiled faintly at the excitement the woman had, and how silly she looked in an ugly holiday sweater.

Joan walked for a while and she saw a family playing outside. They were smiling and laughing and she felt a tinge of sadness. She was alone again on Christmas but she would get over it, just like she always did. She only waited for the holiday to pass. At least tonight she'd have a nice dinner to herself with some vodka.

As she walked farther, she heard a whining sound and she wasn't sure what it was. She stopped and listened and could hear it. It grew stronger until she came around the corner and in the mix of the bushes was a small dog. It was scrawny and scruffy and without a collar. She wondered if it was chipped but the way the dog looked it seemed to have gone without food for a while. It had long fur and she definitely thought it needed a cut. She'd have to try and see if she could call Animal Rescue.

She hadn't been around animals beyond her goldfish in a while. She knelt down and gently held out her hand, watching as the dog was shaking near her.

“Shh... it's okay. I won't hurt you,” she said softly. This reminded of her of when she looked after stray dogs and cats as a child and she found herself going back in time.

The dog sniffed her hand and gently licked it and she smiled softly. She lifted her hand to gently pet it and watched as it lowered its head. Perhaps the dog had been abused and neglected. She sighed and looked around her. She'd decide what to do after Christmas. She gently coaxed the dog into her arms and it was shaking as she carried it back to her house. It was nervous and she could see the dog was a female.

“I need to give you a bath.”

The dog looked at her with big eyes and she gently bathed it and trimmed its fur. She found food in her house to make that was suitable for a dog after she googled what to make a dog when you didn't have time to buy dog food. She watched as it ate the food and drank water. The poor dog was starving.

She sat down on her couch and observed the dog sniffing around her house. Eventually it came to her and sat at her feet.

She frowned. She didn't like the idea of the dog getting onto her furniture. It gently nudged her leg with its nose and she reached down with her hand to pet it. After a few minutes it jumped into her lap and she sighed in frustration but suddenly watched as the dog curled up in her lap. She hadn't had a dog do that since childhood and the dog gently licked her hand and face. Normally she'd be disgusted by that but this time, she couldn't help but be moved by the dog's affection towards her.

They say animals give you unconditional love and Joan pet the dog as it relaxed in her lap. Each time she'd stop petting her, the dog would look up at her with those big brown eyes and she'd pet her again. Could one fall in love with a dog? She was beginning to think she could. Or perhaps just this one.

She teared up remembering how a dog had saved her during those horrible times she grew up. Comforted her when she was sad and if she looked deep down, she knew she was feeling sad today. If she could get around the numbness she felt, her heart was heavy with so many things that this holiday represented. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dog as it gently licked her neck.

The dog was clean and warm and she didn't know that she'd started crying until it began licking her tears, gently whining as it nuzzled her neck.

She pet the dog and held it close, taking in comfort in ways only animals can provide. Perhaps if no one claimed this dog, she'd keep it. She took a shuddering breath and smiled as she looked into the dog's eyes.

“Why do you seem to understand me when no one else can?” She asked softly.

The dog licked her nose and she scrunched her face at the lick, smiling as it was wagging its tail and started to try and lick every inch of her face and neck.

“All right, all right. Calm down,” she said, laughing as she gently but firmly held the dog.

“You deserve a name. But what shall I call you?”

The dog stared at her and she realized she was becoming one of those crazy people who talk to their animals. She was alone, however, so there was no need for her to worry about other people.

She noticed the scruffy fur and she pet it again. “Shall I call you Scruff?”

The dog barked and she smiled. “Scruff it is.”

She played fetch with Scruff in the backyard and one would never think that Joan Ferguson would be caught playing fetch with a dog. But here she was, on Christmas Day, smiling and telling her what a good dog she was for bringing back the stick.

“I'll have to buy you more toys.”

Scruff followed her around everywhere during the day and she almost bumped into her as she was preparing her dinner. Joan was patient for she felt a sudden affinity to this lonely pup who only had her in the same way Joan only had Scruff.

As she was setting down her dinner, and putting a plate down for Scruff, she heard her doorbell ring and she furrowed her brows. Scruff barked and immediately walked to the front door. She raised her brow.

“Already feeling like you need to guard my house?” She asked and smiled.

Scruff looked alert and she looked through the peephole and her eyes widened, opening the door.

“Vera, what a pleasant surprise,” she said softly.

Vera bit her lip and held up some wine with what looked like cheesecake. “I, um, I remembered you said you weren't doing much on Christmas and neither am I, so I hope I'm not intruding...” She said quickly.

Joan smiled softly. “You're not intruding at all. Come in,” she said and opened the door wider.

“I didn't know you had a dog!” Vera exclaimed and she watched as Scruff was a little timid with Vera but slowly began to allow her to pet her. It didn't take long for Scruff to warm up to her and she was wagging her tail as Vera pet her lavishly.

“It's so cute! What is his or her name?”

Joan smiled gently. “Her name is Scruff. I know that's not very original, but...”

“She seems to suit that name. How long have you had her?”

Joan hesitated and looked down at the dog, watching as Scruff looked at the both of them, wagging her tail. She knew then that she would keep the dog. There was no turning back now. Scruff had warmed up to her and Vera and that was all that mattered to her.

“Not long, but I imagine we'll be together for a long time,” she said and smiled gently.

Vera smiled. “Yes, I believe you will.”

Joan walked up to Vera and touched her arm. “Thank you for coming here tonight. It means a lot to me.”

Vera's eyes softened and she gently took Joan's hand. “You're welcome. Thank you for having me over. I haven't had much to do since Mum died and...”

Joan squeezed her hand. “Well, you will always have a place with me... and Scruff.”

Vera's eyes teared up a little and she watched as she blinked them back. Joan was not good with emotion but there was something about this day that suddenly warmed her heart in ways she didn't think were possible.

Joan heard the soft sounds of Christmas carols being sung outside and it suddenly felt like Christmas to her for the first time in years. Who knew all it could take was the love of a small dog and the friendship and caring from her Deputy?

“Merry Christmas, Vera.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Joan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for anyone who doesn't feel close to their family around this time of year. I happen to be one of those people so I know what it's like. The holidays can be extremely hard to where people don't always look forward to them. I hope this chapter gives comfort to those who feel lonely during this time of year.


	3. For TamsynStrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Creativity is just connecting things. When you ask creative people how they did something, they feel a little guilty because they didn't really do it, they just saw something. It seemed obvious to them after a while." - Steve Jobs

Joan was running out of time. She had to get out of the prison. Jake was standing watch near the boxes in the garden and she felt her heart beating faster as she was inspecting the box.

“Hurry up, Joan! We don't have all day!” He said urgently.

She glared at him, shaking her head. As she was about to get in, she looked up to see that he was gone. She slowly stood up and walked over. He was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. It oozed out of his neck, and he was still choking and staring at her, clutching his neck.

“What...”

“I see that you are taking advantage of my garden, Joan.”

Joan turned around to see Sonia standing before her. She took a cloth and slowly wiped the blood off of the shiv in her hand. Joan raised her brow.

“I have to escape,” Joan said quickly.

Sonia gave her a sly, lopsided smile. “I know. Did you not say that we could be useful allies?”

Joan blinked and smiled slowly. “And here I thought everyone was against me.”

Sonia walked over to the truck and grabbed Joan as they buckled themselves into the front.

“Well, let's not forget I have my own motivations, Joan. I don't want to stay in this prison anymore than you do. As fun as Susan can be, I grow tired of only working around a garden. It was fun while it lasted.”

“I suppose so. I just wish I could repay Vera back for her good deed.”

“You can, but later Joan. First we must get out. Cigarette?”

Joan hesitated as Sonia held out a carton of cigarettes. She hadn't smoked in a long time, but she supposed just this one time. She took it out and Sonia lit it for her.

Joan took a long drag and exhaled slowly, watching the smoke cloud in front of her face. Sonia smiled and did the same, sighing softly. Joan started the engine and narrowed her eyes when she saw Will Jackson.

They stared at each other for almost a full minute, and she puffed on her cigarette slowly before she smiled and tilted her head and flicked the cigarette out of her hand. She quickly reversed the truck and drove towards him, trying not to laugh as he dived out of the way. She watched as Liz stared at them from the inside of the garden. Sonia blew her a kiss and waved. Joan would never forget that dumbfounded look Liz had over them escaping.

Vera ran out to the front and Joan paused as she lifted her hand in a small wave as they sped away from the prison.

Sonia was chuckling softly and she glanced at her. “What's so funny?”

“Oh... I just happened to poison the majority of the prison. With the exception of a few, of course. The wine in the shampoo bottle came in handy.”

Joan stared at her. “Not something I would have done but impressive. Tell me, is Vera affected?”

“No, the good old Governor treated me well and she won't suffer. The others... well, I barely had many attachments to that prison.”

Joan smiled slowly. They were able to get away from the authorities and made their way on foot, changing into different clothes when they found a shop to do so. Joan slipped on some sunglasses as she shrugged on a black jacket. Sonia wore matching sunglasses and smiled at her.

“I believe this is where we should part ways,” Joan said firmly.

“Oh, I beg to differ, Joan. I do believe we could continue to be useful allies. It's too early to go our separate ways now.”

Joan pursed her lips. “Fair enough. But what is the plan?”

“Why to go after our enemies. You have many, no doubt, and I'm sure with your cunning we can work well together.”

“I suppose it would be prudent not to work alone,” Joan said softly.

Sonia glanced at a TV channel detailing their escape and smiled, remembering the look on Liz's face as she left. It would be fun to continue to toy with her more.

“We keep our friends close, but our enemies closer,” Sonia whispered.

“ _The Godfather_...” Joan replied.

“Yes, or better yet to go by the principles of _The Art of War_ ,” Sonia said as they found an unlocked car. Joan remembered when her father taught her how to hot wire a car if needed. She quickly started the car and they drove for a long time.

“I want Will Jackson to pay... as well as Franky Doyle. I want her in prison and to stay there.”

Sonia lifted her brow. “How... visceral. Consider it done. But first, we must track down that detective and get my money back.”

“I thought you killed him?” Joan asked.

Sonia smiled. “Not yet.”

Joan smirked. “Once we get our finances in order, I do have one proposal.”

“What's that?”

“We must bring Vera with us.”

“Oh, but Joan she is not like us. She would never go along with this.”

“Never say never, Sonia. She has just as much of a reason to hate that prison as any of us, and to get revenge against those who hurt her.”

“Someone like you?” Sonia asked and smiled.

“Vera will not cross me again. She showed me loyalty. It's time I bring her back into the fold.”

“Do you know where she lives?”

“I do... and considering she has nothing left, and the amount of shit I have on her, I think we can persuade her to let us stay there.”

“Persuasion or coersion?” Sonia asked dryly.

“Aren't they one in the same?”

“Good point,” Sonia said and chuckled.

“I believe Christmas came early this year.”

Sonia smiled and took another drag of her cigarette. “I don't respond well to Christmas.”

“Neither do I, but I think now is the time," Joan said and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TamsynStrike: I hope you enjoyed my special rendition of our Murder Wives for Jonia. ;) It's been fun getting to know you in the last few months of being in the fandom and we share so many of the same interests, it's too bad you live so far away in England! You're very talented and creative and your artwork is simply amazing. You're fun and witty with such a dry sense of humor while being silly at the same time with all our #PamsPearSquad fuckery and shenanigans. I'm grateful to have you as a friend. Merry Christmas to you! <3


	4. For Freak_Vader83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Freak_Vader83:
> 
> "A day without laughter is a day wasted." - Charlie Chaplin

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

 

**Cue Star Wars opening crawl theme music**

 

STAR WARS: WENTWORTH EDITION

Episode VI

WHAT'S IN THE BOX?

 

Freak Vader has vanished. The WENTWORTH FIRST ORDER has been hunting her down but no one can find her. Will Jackson has been sent to check on where he hid the former Governor turned prisoner, and it turns out she is no longer in her box.

For months there has been no word as to the sinister Freak Vader's fate as many wait patiently for word on what has happened to her. Rumors have spread around the FANDOM GALACTIC EMPIRE and those are only what they live on... that and pears and memes. Hope is fading fast.

Officer Vera Bennett, conflicted by the Dark and the Light, is the only one who can possibly save her former mentor later turned enemy Freak Vader...

 

**Camera pans out**

 

Freak Vader walked through her Star Destroyer. The Storm Troopers were ones she took in after she was at Wentworth and she glared at her still healing burned hand. She breathed heavily through her mask and narrowed her eyes when she saw a figure appear to be sneaking through the corridors. She slowly stalked the figure and smiled softly behind her mask.

“Chewie, we won't be able to find Joan! What do you mean I shouldn't? Yes, I know she did bad things but... there's just something about her,” Vera said softly.

“URRRRAAAAHHH!”

“Shhh would you be quiet Chewie?! Now, I think maybe they took her here. If I can just get her out of that box...”

Freak Vader followed her young apprentice and smiled at the loyalty in which she showed her. She had already gotten out of the box that the evil and idiotic Will Jackson buried her in. He liked to call her evil but there was no good or evil, there was only power. Power that the Force gave her... it just happened to be she embraced the Dark Side of the Force. There was nothing wrong with that...

She cornered Vera and she watched as she slowly turned around, igniting her blue lightsaber.

“Freak Vader! How did you escape?!”

Freak Vader breathed through her mask. “By the ways of the Force, my young apprentice.”

“Joan, please come back to the Light Side. I know you were there once before. Don't use the Dark Side of the Force. There is a better way.”

Joan furrowed her eyebrows under the mask and slowly walked forward towards Vera.

“You do not understand the power of the Dark Side, Vera.”

“I don't need to! Please come with me, Joan.”

Freak Vader ignited her red lightsaber and Vera's eyes widened. “You wouldn't?”

“What's a good story without a lightsaber fight?”

“B-but I don't want to fight!”

“I know. However, this has been a long time coming. If you don't join me Vera, I will destroy you.”

“Never!” Vera yelled.

They began their duel and Joan was taller and she laughed. “Your powers are weak.”

Vera glared and swung the lightsaber around as it clashed against Joan's. She was angry because this was the woman she looked up to and admired and she was refusing to change. She was the cause of so much pain and destruction and she still couldn't bring herself to kill her mentor. However, perhaps the time had come for the Duel of the Fates.

The sounds of the lightsabers clashing were fast and fierce and she cried out at the tap to her arm from Joan's lightsaber. She heard low chuckling through the mask.

“Join me and we can rule the galaxy together,” Freak Vader said.

“No!” Vera screamed.

“The Force is strong with you but you need me to be your teacher,” she said.

“I learned nothing from you!”

Joan angrily lashed out and fought against Vera. Their lightsabers moved so fast it looked like blurred colors of blue and red. She smiled as Vera's lightsaber was knocked out of her hand. She used the Force to push it away and walked closer to Vera.

Vera thought she looked tall and imposing with her black suit and cape, the mask and helmet covering her face and the deep breathy voice that spoke with power and conviction.

“Where does your loyalty lie?”

Vera remembered that day when she had tested her and she swallowed. “ _Always with you.”_

“I sense much fear in you, but there is power. If only you understood how powerful you are. I wish to help you harvest that power in the Force. Embrace the Dark Side.”

“Why should I?” Vera asked angrily.

Joan breathed heavily through the mask a few times before she answered.

“Well?”

“I'm trying to remember what's so good about the Dark Side. Oh, that's right, _I'm_ here with the Dark Side. What's good for you there with the Light? Chewie? Jake Solo? Will Jackson? Princess Kazeia? You know where you belong, Vera. You're conflicted. Let me end that for you,” she said and held out her hand.

Vera hesitated and thought of how angry Jake had made her recently. The others... they helped her but never accepted her. She never felt like she truly belonged until she was with Joan.

“But--”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true,” Freak Vader said firmly.

Joan knelt down slowly and took off her mask, her bun unraveling with her hair flowing around her shoulders. Vera thought she looked beautiful but she shook her head. She shouldn't let her attraction get in the way. She must resist the Dark Side.

“Why don't you come back to the Light? Please... it doesn't have to be this way,” Vera whispered.

Joan sighed and gently lifted her hand to stroke Vera's hair. “It's not that simple, Vera. I can't go back. Please come with me.”

“I don't know if it's enough.”

Joan looked down at her and stroked her face. “Would it be enough if I told you that not only would we be together but that the Dark Side has cookies?”

Vera laughed. “What? Cookies?”

“Yes, cookies and pears. Do you like those things?”

Vera thought these were odd things to turn someone to the Dark Side but she considered it.

“I do like cookies... and pears.”

“I been knew, Vera. Join me, you won't regret it.” Joan held out her hand again.

Vera was conflicted again and it hurt her head. Joan looked into her eyes, and leaned forward slowly.

“What are you doing?” Vera asked nervously.

“The Dark Side also has this...” Joan whispered and kissed Vera, cupping her cheek and kissing her more deeply. Vera sighed and reached up to stroke her hair, kissing her back. Joan's kiss was soft but demanding, and she kissed the corner of her mouth before she slowly pulled away. Vera touched her lips, breathing a little heavy. Joan smiled at her and held out her hand.

Vera slipped her hand in hers and she could feel a strong feeling of the Force around them, vibrating through them. Her emotions hit her all at once and she gasped. Joan squeezed her hand and walked with her slowly through the ship.

“Do I get a new name?” Vera asked.

Joan laughed. “Let's not go too far, Vera but maybe over time after you have proved yourself. We have much training to do, but first we're going to my bedroom.”

“B-but we haven't...”

Joan smiled sensually. “Oh, what you've been missing over on the Light Side with the seahorses. I'll show you what your mind and body crave. I will show you the ways of the Dark Side of the Force...”

“Um... well, I'm not that experienced...”

Joan opened her bedroom door. “One doesn't have to be. May the Force be with you, Vera, because you're sure going to need it tonight. Ayy.”

 

**Cue Star Wars ending credits theme music**

 

Directed by MsYukari

Written by MsYukari

Inspired by Freak_Vader83 and her love of Star Wars and Joan/Pamela as Freak Vader

I'm a complete nerd. Please don't judge me lol

May the Force be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Freak_Vader83: You are seriously one of my BFF's in this fandom. I wish we lived closer so we could hang out. You're my twitter homie and my FN and have been from the very beginning. We were able to click rather quickly through our love of Joan, FreakyTits, South Park, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and our cats aka lap sluts. You have been such a great friend to get to know and you've kept me happy with a smile on my face through a lot of times where I was feeling down. I can't remember how many times you've made me laugh until I was crying or couldn't breathe. Hope you enjoy this little fic and Merry Christmas to you! <3
> 
> P.S. Pearing is caring.


	5. For beccarc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For beccarc:
> 
> "Successful mothers are not the ones who have never struggled. They are the ones who never give up, despite the struggles." - Unknown

Joan walked down the hall of her house and checked on Vera in their bedroom. The younger woman was exhausted and fast asleep. It was Christmas Eve and she had been cooking all day while also trying to take care of their child. Joan had returned home just in time for dinner and she had seen how tired Vera looked. She tried to hide behind a smile but Joan could see it was a little forced. She'd refused to go back to work so she could stay home with the baby and Joan didn't have a problem this, but she was concerned with Vera not allowing herself time to relax. It was as if Vera thought she'd be a bad mother if she wanted more time away from the baby. It was important for her to bond and not miss anything, and she also wanted Joan to bond with their child. Luckily Joan had taken maternity leave but eventually she had to go back to Wentworth. There was a part of her that felt both disappointed and anxious to go back.

Joan walked into their bedroom and stroked Vera's hair as she laid on her side. The younger woman sighed in her sleep. She'd wanted to take a nap after dinner but Joan was hard pressed not to just let her sleep for the rest of the night. She laid down behind her and held her, kissing the back of her neck. She worried about Vera and the baby, but especially Vera who tried to take on so much. It was almost to prove she could do things better than her mother did. Vera was so afraid she'd end up just like her and she often had to reassure Vera that she was nothing like her mother.

She stroked her stomach, smiling as she remembered stroking her pregnant belly. It had been a journey for them. One in which Joan didn't think they'd be able to do at times, but Vera was always reassuring her. Somewhere along the way they switched places, and it was Joan who was confident and reassuring Vera that everything would be all right.

Joan kept caressing Vera's stomach, listening to the younger woman breathe and she held her close. These moments together were precious while the baby was asleep and Joan felt a wave of tenderness pass through her as she thought of the both of them. Joan had a fond memory of lying down with the baby and she'd fallen asleep while the baby was sleeping against her breast. Vera had taken a picture of them together like that and while Joan had been a little embarrassed, she was happy to see the smile on Vera's face.

Vera slowly turned towards her and opened her eyes. “Mmm... Joan, what time is it?”

“It's 7:30pm. Not too late,” Joan said softly.

Vera nodded and cuddled closer to her. Joan wrapped her arms around her as she rested her head against her chest. She stroked Joan's hip and Joan hummed softly.

“Is the baby still asleep?”

“Yes. Fast asleep without a care in the world.”

“I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just so tired,” Vera said quietly.

Joan gently placed her fingertips under Vera's chin, looking into her eyes. “Don't apologize. You've been working very hard. I'm sorry I can't always be here.”

Vera sighed and kissed her, but she looked a little sad. “What's wrong, my darling?” Joan asked.

Vera was quiet for some time and Joan waited patiently. Sometimes Vera would get like this and it could frustrate Joan at times, but with time she was learning to be more patient.

“We haven't made love in a while,” Vera said and teared up.

Joan was surprised at this display of emotion as Vera started to cry in her arms. She'd gotten used to the more emotional outbursts when Vera was pregnant but this seemed a little bit different. She held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

“Oh, my darling, it's okay. Why are you are crying?”

“I just... I-I've wanted to be with you but there hasn't been any time. I miss you, and sometimes I feel like we're losing that. What if we grow apart? I don't want that to happen,” Vera said and cried against her neck.

Joan furrowed her eyebrows and stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. “That will never happen. We're just going through a period of adjustment after having the baby.”

“But the baby is 6 months old now and we still haven't!” Vera said.

Joan kissed her face. “We've both been very tired and had other things on our mind. It's okay, Vera.”

“But don't you miss it? Don't you miss me?”

Joan stroked her cheek. “Of course I do, but I understand why we haven't and it's okay.”

Vera sighed and Joan kissed her softly. They caressed each other slowly. Hands that smoothed over the skin, feeling soft and warm as they kissed more passionately. Vera rolled her tongue over hers and moaned into her mouth. Joan kept kissing her and then moved to her neck, biting and sucking the skin as she kissed her throat. She took off Vera's underwear and kissed her hips.

“Joan...” She whispered.

“Shh... let me take care of you,” Joan said softly.

Vera whimpered as Joan spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs, feeling Vera's hands in her hair. She traced her inner thighs with her fingernails and smiled as Vera shivered a little. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against her, kissing her wet lips gently.

Vera moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Joan's hair and she wrapped her hands around her thighs, kissing her and licking gently. Joan started to lose herself in the taste and feel of Vera until she heard the baby cry through the monitor. Vera groaned and Joan kissed her gently, caressing her thighs as she moved up and gently kissed her mouth.

“That baby picked the worst time,” Vera said and Joan chuckled.

“Mmm... indeed. You stay here and I'll go check.”

Vera nodded and Joan kissed her lips and cheek, standing up to wipe her mouth and wash her hands. She walked back into the nursery and found the baby sitting up in the crib. She smiled and walked in and took the baby out of the crib, holding the baby close.

“What are you doing up?” She asked softly.

The baby gurgled and smiled at her, giving her a little head bump under her chin and she smiled softly. “Would you like to see Mummy?”

She walked into their bedroom and smiled gently as she saw Vera had fallen back asleep.

“Why don't we visit Mummy later and see the Christmas tree?”

She walked into the living room and stood in front of the tree. The baby was in awe of the twinkly lights and the baby cooed and smiled as Joan talked softly. “This is your first Christmas, malen'kiy. And this is an ornament just for you,” she said and pointed at the ornament. The baby was staring at her and she smiled gently.

“Mama didn't always like Christmas, and actually neither did your Mummy but she always tried to make the best of it. Someday, we'll make snow angels,” she said softly. She remembered her own mother and wished for the first time that her mother could have known her grandchild. She somewhat wished the same about her father, but it was before her father became the abusive tyrant after her mother passed away.

“We'll have to make our own family,” she whispered and kissed the baby's forehead.

She felt a gentle hand touch her back and she looked around and saw Vera. She wrapped her arm around Joan's waist and kissed the baby and then kissed Joan's lips. The baby giggled as they kissed and they kissed again and laughed as the baby giggled again. She smiled at their child and Vera.

“We have our own family, Joan. You're my family,” she said tenderly.

Joan felt a lump in her throat as she gently pressed her forehead against Vera's, stroking her cheek. “Ya lyublyu tebya, moya dusha.”

Vera smiled and kissed her lips. “I love you too, Joan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Becca: I hope you enjoyed that little fic. I wanted to write it in spirit of your own fic for domestic FreakyTits with a family, and if you notice I was very careful to never say what gender the baby was since I know that is still a surprise for your fic. ;) We haven't known each other for very long and we bonded over writing fanfic, but I can say that I feel I've known you for a few years. I'm really glad we got to know each other in these last few months and I consider you one of my closest friends. You are always such a good listener and a good person. Your stories of your life with your family always bring a smile to my face. You always manage to make me laugh or smile whenever we talk and I hope someday we can meet each other in the future. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! <3


	6. For Teresa J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Teresa J: 
> 
> "A generous heart, kind speech, and a life of service and compassion are the things that renew humanity." - Buddha

Vera stared outside as she decorated her Christmas tree. She was supposed to have Joan over tonight and she was a little nervous. It was their first Christmas together and they'd only been seeing each other for a couple months now. Dating Joan was a bit of an experience. She was old fashioned but intense. She somewhat swept Vera off of her feet and who knew that Joan Ferguson was a romantic. It was something she hid very well behind her calm and cold demeanor at Wentworth.

Her doorbell rang and she rushed forward and opened the door, staring at a smiling Joan in a blue blouse and black pants with her hair down. The sun hit the silver streaks and there was a glow to her that Vera wasn't used to seeing.

“Merry Christmas,” Joan said and kissed her, holding her close. She could smell Joan's perfume and the woman took her hand as they walked into her kitchen.

“Dinner isn't quite ready yet...” Vera said nervously.

“No need to worry. Why don't I take over? You have a break,” Joan said as she set to work in the kitchen.

“But I--”

Joan placed her finger on her lips. “Let me do this for you, Vera.”

Joan wrapped an apron around her waist and hummed quietly as she made her way around the kitchen, finishing the dinner that Vera had started preparing. Joan liked to cook and usually preferred fixing her own meals. Vera knew that some of her helping had to do with that and she smiled faintly.

Joan set the timer and took Vera into her arms. “Why don't we do something while we wait?”

Vera felt a little breathless as Joan kissed her. “Do something?”

Joan smiled and pushed her leg between hers. “Do you like dancing, Vera?” Joan's hand was on her waist and she pulled Vera to her.

“I don't—I don't dance much...” Vera whispered.

Joan smiled at her and dragged her into the living room. She held her and turned on music. Vera could hear the lyrics and she smiled at her.

“Are you really playing this?”

“Why not? I think it's fitting considering what we're about to do,” Joan said and she pushed her leg in between Vera's and dipped her and moved her hips. She held Vera and made her sway to the side in the way she dipped her, slowly bringing her back up and close to her chest.

 _“I've been meaning to tell you_  
_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_  
_I look at you and I fantasize_  
_You're mine tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights_

 _With these hungry eyes_  
_One look at you and I can't disguise_  
_I've got hungry eyes_  
_I feel the magic between you and I_

 _I want to hold you so hear me out_  
_I want to show you what love's all about_  
_Darling tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights”_

Vera wasn't used to this as Joan slowly moved her around the living room, grinding her hips against her. Joan rocked and rolled her hips with her and turned her around and held her back against her, lifting her arm around her neck and gently brought her hand along her arm and across her breasts. Vera tried not to giggle and Joan kissed her nose, spinning her around and dancing a little faster as she turned Vera and smiled at her. Vera smiled back as she got the hang of it and let Joan lead her around. Joan knew what she was doing and it was a surprise to her that she knew how to dance and with such skill, let alone that Joan would even try to dance like this to an old 80's film.

“I didn't know you were a fan of _Dirty Dancing_...” Vera said and smiled as Joan wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her ass.

“Do you think I'm a fan of that?”

“Well, the music and this dance... this _dirty_ dancing, it's all from the film.”

Joan smiled slowly. “I have no idea what you're talking about. I just happen to enjoy dancing. A little bit of dirty dancing never hurt anyone.”

“But the song! It's too much of a coincidence.”

“This just happened to be on shuffle. I'm unsure what you're referring to,” Joan said and rolled her hips against hers. She dipped her again and kissed her throat, her lips dragging down her chest and over her breasts.

“Joan,” she moaned softly.

She pulled Vera back up and pressed her against the wall, looking into her eyes, and brought her leg around her hip. She started to rock and grind against her and Vera moaned as Joan kissed her throat, her hand caressing her thigh as she slid her hand inside her shorts and cupped her between her legs.

“You're very wet,” Joan whispered against her ear.

“Yes...” Vera whispered back and wrapped her arms around Joan. She moaned as Joan kept kissing her neck, sucking the skin until she left a hickie.

“Joan, someone will see that!”

Joan smirked and licked her neck. “That's my intention. They should all know that you're mine,” she said kissed her hard. Vera had never seen Joan this aggressive and she moaned as she bit her lip, kissing her deeply. She looked into Joan's eyes that were dark and intense as she breathed deeply. Joan leaned down and lifted her shirt, kissing her stomach and then her breast, and Vera ran her fingers through her hair. She sucked on the swell of her breast and just started to pull down the cup of her bra until she heard the ding of the timer in the kitchen.

Joan smiled and kissed her breast, moving her shirt down and looked into Vera's eyes. She kissed her softly on the lips. “Dinner is ready.”

Vera's lips were red and swollen from their kissing and she stared incredulously at Joan and how she could suddenly be so composed after. She slid her hand out from her underwear and smiled wickedly. She grabbed Vera's hand, her legs were trembling slightly and her nipples were so hard that they ached against her bra. Joan smiled and the only sign of her arousal was her slow and measured breathing, and the nipples that poked through her blouse.

“Are you sure you want to eat dinner now?” Vera asked as she sat down with her.

Joan cut into her food. “Of course. Now that I've had my appetizer, it's time for the full course.”

“Appetizer?”

Joan stared at her and smiled slowly, her eyes traveling over her body to land on her breasts before she looked into Vera's eyes.

“Oh...” Vera said and blushed.

Joan lifted her wine and they clinked glasses. “Merry Christmas, Vera. Later I'll have to unwrap my gift but we'll wait until after dinner...” She said and winked.

Vera blushed again. “Merry Christmas and I look forward to it.”

As they ate, she noticed how Joan kept her hand on her wrist, her thumb stroking the inside of it and it made her feel a little dizzy at the touch. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

“Vera, what is your favorite film?”

“My favorite? It's hard to choose...”

“If you had to pick one to watch tonight, what would you want to watch?” Joan asked curiously as she kept caressing her wrist.

“Well, it's a little cheesy but it's a very sweet film but it's one called _While You Were Sleeping_ with Sandra Bullock. I will understand if you don't want to watch that though. It's a romance and I know you're not into those types of films,” she said quietly.

Joan took her hand and kissed it. “Vera, it's Christmas. You'd be surprised what I like.”

Vera smiled back and Joan stood up and caressed Vera's cheek. “When people ask me when I fell in love with you Vera, I will tell them it was while you were sleeping.”

Vera's eyes softened and she cupped her cheek and kissed her.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Teresa: I hope you enjoyed that little Christmas 80's meets the 90's blend of a couple of your favorite things. You are such a kind and good person, Teresa and you do so much for others in the PRRRH group. You try to be nice and kind to everyone as well as being fair. These are very important traits to have as a person and I admire them in you. Our talks about Joan and Pam, as well as laughing over our love of Real Housewives shows always makes me smile. Thank you for always being there as an ear whenever I need someone to talk to. I'm really happy we've been able to talk more and I consider you a good friend. I hope one day I can make it to Australia to meet my Aussie friend. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and try not to eat too many prawns on the barbie! LOL <3


	7. For Claretgirl16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Claretgirl16:
> 
> "Compassionate people are geniuses in the art of living, more necessary to the dignity, security, and joy of humanity than the discoverers of knowledge." - Albert Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter gift for this fic. I'm pretty broke right now and writing is the only way I can give gifts to friends. While I wrote each chapter for a specific person, or one chapter I spoke to others who may not be looking forward to this time of year, I hope that each chapter was still enjoyable to anyone reading them. They were fun to write and base it on the interests of the people I wrote for with Joan and/or FreakyTits and also add a little Christmas spin for each one, even if a couple of them were a little dark and twisted lol.
> 
> I hope everyone reading this right now has a fun and safe Christmas or whatever holiday people celebrate. If some aren't looking forward to it, then I hope some can find time to take care of themselves and do something nice for themselves.
> 
> So... whatever people celebrate: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays! And have a Happy New Year! <3

It was Christmas morning and Joan breathed in deeply, turning over to pull Vera close to her. Vera wasn't in bed though and she sighed in frustration. She was probably cooking breakfast. Even now Joan could smell bacon and fresh coffee. She stood up and put on a robe, walking down the stairs and she smelled pancakes when she got downstairs. Vera was in the kitchen dancing to Christmas music and Joan smiled gently. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing Vera's cheek.

“Good morning,” she said softly.

“Merry Christmas!” Vera said brightly and turned around and kissed Joan, standing up on her tiptoes.

“Merry Christmas,” Joan said warmly and hugged her.

Vera was vibrating with energy and she watched as Vera ran around as she set the table. There was so much food and Joan grabbed her hand. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her, pulling back to a startled and blushing Vera.

“Thank you for making breakfast,” Joan said.

Vera smiled and they sat across from each other at the table. “You're welcome. I made your favorites.”

Joan surveyed what was on the able. “I can see that,” she said and smiled.

Vera had coffee and mimosas and she smiled as she had a sip of it. Vera wanted to make this a very nice day for the two of them. They had a small tree with ornaments and each had a gift under the tree. They both said that neither of them needed gifts and Joan shook her head and smiled when she realized that neither of them had listened to the other.

“What would you like to do today? We could go for a walk or out to the cinema. There is a new film that looked very interesting,” Joan said.

Vera tilted her head as she nibbled on some bacon. “I think I'd like to stay in today. Maybe have a duvet day.”

Joan smiled. “Ah... one of those days. That sounds nice and relaxing.”

Instead of opening gifts in the morning, they decided to spend the majority of the day in bed. They cuddled close and watched quite a few films between romance and comedy. Joan made sure it was whatever Vera wanted, but they tried to compromise on things Joan also liked. Vera was lying against her as she fell asleep for some time, and Joan stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. She'd been so happy these last few months and Vera was the reason for that.

Vera shifted against her and opened her eyes. Joan smiled at her and Vera kissed her, caressing her cheek. She pulled Joan against her and laid on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing her deeply. Joan moaned into her mouth and caressed her back and sides as she felt the warmth and gentle weight of Vera on top of her.

“Vera,” she moaned softly.

Vera knew just how to kiss and touch her, caressing her body in the most sensitive of places, making Joan shiver as she wrapped her arms around her. It didn't take too long for Vera to make her body tremble with need and she moaned as she trembled in her arms. Vera's soft and tender kisses touched her face and mouth, and Joan wrapped her arms tightly around her. They stayed that way for some time, kissing and caressing.

Joan kissed her neck and rolled Vera over until she was covering the smaller woman. She delighted in the soft moans Vera made as she kissed and caressed her. Touching her in ways that she knew Vera loved. Her skin was soft and very warm, and she loved feeling Vera's body arched and shivering under hers. She watched her reactions as her eyelashes fluttered and she smiled lovingly as she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. Joan caressed her as Vera rested her head against her chest and she held her close, stroking her arms gently. They laid there together for the majority of the day talking and watching whatever was on TV.

When it was closer to the evening, and after they had dinner, they made their way into the living room and sat on the couch, each sipping a glass of wine. Vera handed her a gift and she blushed.

“Y-you didn't have to do this, Vera.”

“I know. Open it!” She said, smiling.

Joan shook the gift and Vera giggled, growing more impatient as Joan slowly opened it. Her eyes widened. “Oh, Vera...”

Inside was a silver necklace with a shiny oval locket with intricate designs on it. Joan carefully opened it, looking at a picture of Vera and one of the two of them together on the other side. She smiled warmly at the beautiful pictures inside and then she picked it up, looking at the designs on it. She turned it over and saw an engraving on the back. It read: _“Always with you.”_

“Vera, this is so beautiful. Thank you,” Joan said and she blinked back tears as she leaned down and kissed Vera on the cheek.

“You're welcome,” Vera said softly.

Joan held out her gift and she was a little nervous because this was something she'd never done before with someone.

“You know you didn't need to get me anything,” Vera said and took the wrapped gift.

Joan smiled softly and watched Vera slowly unwrap it. “I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to.” She laughed as Vera opened the box and inside was another box.

“I didn't know you were such a prankster,” Vera said, lifting her brow.

Joan smirked as Vera opened the second wrapped box and then saw a smaller box inside and she lifted it out and looked into Joan's eyes. She slowly opened it and gasped.

Inside the smaller box was a diamond engagement ring. It wasn't a rock like some might want, but it was small, delicate, and simple and she knew that Vera would like something of this style. She just hoped she didn't make a mistake by doing this.

“Is this... is this what I think it is?” Vera asked quietly.

Joan took her hand and looked into her eyes. “Vera, I know I can be difficult sometimes and we've only been together for 8 months, but I know how I feel about you. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Vera's lips trembled and her eyes welled up with tears as she smiled the most beautiful smile Joan had ever seen. She hugged Joan tightly, kissing her. She kept kissing Joan's face and lips and she smiled as she cupped Vera's face and looked into her eyes.

“Is that a yes?” Joan asked, smiling at her.

“Of course! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!”

Vera kissed her again and Joan took the ring from the box and slowly slid it onto Vera's finger. It sparkled and she caressed her hand, holding it. Vera admired it and kept looking at it every few minutes.

“It's so beautiful, and I'm your fiance. We're engaged!” Vera said and hugged her.

Joan chuckled softly and stroked her hair, kissing her and holding her tight.

“Yes, we're engaged. Soon we'll have to start planning,” she said.

Vera smiled at her. “Yes, we will but after Christmas and New Years.” She looked at her hand again and then gently touched the locket she gave Joan.

“This seems so small in comparison to this,” she said shyly.

Joan shook her head. “No, what you gave to me was beautiful and from the heart. I will treasure it always. It's your gift to me and I will always wear it close to my heart, just like you are. Merry Christmas, Vera,” Joan said tenderly.

Vera smiled and kissed her. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Claretgirl16: I hope you enjoyed that little Christmas fic written for you. I tried to take what I believe you love most about FreakyTits and put it into a little short fic. I'm really glad we've become friends and met through reading and writing fanfic. You're a very talented writer with great ideas, and have such kindness and empathy for the characters and other people. You have a shy nature but once others get to know you, you are kind, funny, and very supportive. You've been one of the few people in the fandom that I got to know in the last few months and you always were there to lend an ear or joke and talk about various things. Bouncing ideas off of each other for writing our fanfics has always been very fun. I hope one day I can make it to the UK and we can try and hang out. Here's hoping that you have a pet hedgehog someday soon! Merry Christmas to you Nat! <3


End file.
